Dreamland
by FrostandSilence
Summary: Mahiro had nothing left but Yoshino, and Yoshino would leave him given the chance. That's just how it is. He wakes up alone, in a crumbling world, with his former enemy. It might be friendship, or warmth, but it's something that Yoshino never gave and he just needs to try it. Rated M for future chapters, some humor. Samon x Mahiro/One-sided Mahiro x Yoshino
1. Nightmare

PLEASE READ FIRST.

If you aren't a fan of adult-teenager pairings, don't read.

If you think that Yoshino is amazing and Mahiro's soulmate, don't read.

It you have only seen the anime and don't wish to read any spoilers, DON'T READ.

This story is set after chapter 17 of the manga. Mahiro is asleep and Samon, disgraced, has been charged with taking care of him until he wakes up.

There will be occasional flashbacks with Mahiro x Yoshino (one-sided) and some Natsumura x Evangeline mixed in there.

Samon is probably a bit ooc, but to me he seems more fitted to being a softie than strong and in charge.

Oh, and the other chapters won't be like this. I just wanted to show their thought patterns.

* * *

It took a lot longer to dream than it usually did. No, that wasn't it. Life was a dream and it took a long time to wake up. He didn't remember being stabbed, he didn't think about Hakaze, and he didn't feel it when his past adversary had gently lowered him into the bed after fixing him up as best he could. No, he was too deep in magic induced sleep to be concerned by any of that.

He was still there, he was still Fuwa Mahiro, but for the first time in a long time he was sleeping and dreaming about things that weren't Aika. Sleep wasn't welcome. It was too painful. The waking world, if it could be called that, had slowly melded with nightmares, and become one and the same. That's why he held the talisman with such 'bravery' and was fully ready to destroy the world.

It was just a nightmare.

A deep and endless nightmare.

He saw Aika. The blood flowing from her body, forming wretched patterns on the white tile floor, a terrible scene. The work of some depraved serial killer.

He saw the funeral. There were so many flowers. Their petals caught in the breeze and flew away, one by one.

Flowers danced in the wind.

He resented them, and he resented his killer, and he resented himself for not saying goodbye.

A hand was gripping his, and he didn't dislike it, it wasn't hers but he welcomed it, it had always been confusing but right now it was stable and more right than everything else.

Mahiro...

He wondered if Yoshino understood.

Of course he didn't. There was no way he could. He hadn't loved Aika. But the way the hand squeezed his and the fact that he was there outweighed everything else.

If Yoshino was the one causing the flowers to dance, he'd want to hold Aika's hand.

It felt shallow, but at least he still had something.

He still had one things and he would hold onto it for as long as he lives.

The hand lets go, and he wonders if it's foolish to chase the last thing he has.

Yoshino really isn't his.

In every way, Yoshino refuses to belong to him and that is why he wants him; in a way that isn't friendship but something deeper.

Every time he pulls closer, the other runs away, and that time, that one time made all the difference.

This time, he doesn't want to give chase, but does because he can't lose anything else.

Emotional moments play out better when they're preformed by actors.

Sooner rather than later, anger replaces grief.

If from this adventure came the chance to destroy whatever entity had torn Aika from his arms, then it would make him happy. He couldn't regain her, but he had nothing more to lose. Killing the one that had taken from him would be enough.

Time was out of joint. If he was born to set it right, then destroying this twisted dreamland was just part of his destiny.

* * *

Samon sat by the boy's bed and watched him sleep at times, just to make sure that there would be no problems. Only because of how the Kurisabe looked down on him was he stuck with such a menial task.

He'd been powerful, once, in control and ready to save the world.

Fuwa Mahiro had stopped him, and now he was watching the boy, who slept before him now, vulnerable and defenseless. He didn't harbor any resentment. He realized that he should, and probably was strange for not feeling any hatred, but looking over the boy there really seemed to be nothing evil about him. In truth, he was an extremely good person.

To love so much that it consumed his soul. That in itself was not a sin.

Mahiro stirred in his sleep, and Samon wondered what sort of terrible nightmare the boy was having. Pulling another blanket over Mahiro's body, he silently apologized for having to drag him into this.

Perhaps it was where Mahiro belonged, though. He seemed to have handled all the madness easily. Perhaps he was the one more suited to be a mage.

Maybe Mahiro really would save the world in his place.

Putting those thoughts out of his mind, He looks at the boy's dirty track suit and decides to get him some new clothing. If he was going to be in charge of Mahiro, he would see to it that the boy wasn't treated like he had died. The boy's hand twitched. Pulling off his watch Samon recited a chant and sent him back into deep sleep, after making a mental note to ask Yoshino what foods Mahiro liked before he left. The boy's hands were far too thin.


	2. Fruit Loops

So sorry. I couldn't help myself. This is pure crack. Angst... waits for the next chapter.

* * *

"Hey, Samon, your hair reminds me of something sweet." He'd said it while they were in the car, to break the silence. It was just a joke at first, but there they were, strolling nonchalantly through the mall on New Year's day, as if the world hadn't nearly ended only about a month ago, and Mahiro's nose was betraying him.

The mage smelled like fruit loops.

"It was my choice to wake you up, Fuwa Mahiro." Scanning the list in his hand, Samon ignored the boy's angry glare "it might be best for you to think of me as a friend."

"I suppose if I'm in this sorry state..." he growled "New Year's shopping with you."

"I am buying things for you. If you don't have any input on the list, then help me shop. I might have magic, but in public I can only carry so much."

Mahiro looked over the list. Yoshino must have written it in advance, all his favorite items were there. Right down to the type of socks he wore. Not that he was picky. "It's fine." Samon's hair brushed by his nose. There it was again, the unmistakable scent of fruit loops. Looking down at the bags that the older man was carrying, he guessed that while he was daydreaming about Aika a box of fruit loops had been slipped in and he just hadn't noticed. It was an entirely reasonable explanation. "What type of store is that" asked Mahiro, directing his attention away from the strange smell and towards the new store that had just opened up.

"I believe it sells combat clothing. After this destruction some people must have taken it upon themselves to dress practically and-" before Samon could finish, Mahiro had already decided that he talked too much and dashed inside. "Fuwa Mahiro! Don't run off like that!"

"Samon, you aren't my mother." Grinning, the boy pulled on a pair of combat boots "how much are these?"

"Three hundred dollars" replied the salesman, all too happy to be making a sale. "Maybe a little bit expensive for a young man like yourself, I could show you something cheaper."

"It's fine."

"It is?" Samon's lack of foresight was annoying.

"Of course." He turned to Samon, eyes glowing. "Kusaribe here has me on an unlimited budget." He smiled at Samon, whose jaw dropped. "And, I'm trying these on." He passed the one bag that he had been holding to the older man and walked into the change room with some. clothing before even checking the sizes. Sitting down on a chair beside the door, the mage sighed. He had become a babysitter. Knowing Mahiro, he hasn't intended to try on the clothing at all. He pushed the articles of clothing into a heap in the corner and reached his hand under the door to grab one of the bags that Samon had been carrying. The fruity smell was driving him crazy, he just had to know. Rifling through the bag, he can up with quite a few items but nothing that could have smelt the way whatever it was did. It seemed strangely easy to steal from a mage, but as he'd thought Samon was easily exhausted by his behaviour. He went to grab for another bag, when a strong hand clamped around his wrist.

"Fuwa Mahiro, what are you doing?"

"Looking for a snack" he declared, pulling a stick of celery out of the bag with his free hand and biting down on it. Thankfully Samon seemed to buy it and let go of his hand. "I don't want any of this," he told the disappointed store owner, throwing the stack of clothing onto the counter. "But I'll take the boots."

So, three hundred dollars and a few stores later, they were driving home. The groceries were in the trunk, but something still seemed to smell. "Fuwa Mahiro, you've been acting strangely today."

"You don't always need to call me by my full name. Just Mahiro is fine."

"... Mahiro." He smiled at the boy "so, is something wrong?"

"Nothing." Asking a mage about smelling like fruit wouldn't be the smartest idea. closing his eyes, Mahiro thought it over. He might not be as clever as Yoshino, but there still had to be...

He had it!

Since Samon's defeat, he'd looked different. Just like the way he smiled. Before, it was a self-satisfied smile. Now, it seemed that he smiled simply because he wasn't gone and he was happy because of that. He'd given up the supervillain-esque suit and gone with more normal clothing, tying up his hair in the process. He looked like a new person. Perhaps all this softness had caused him to do something stupid like buy a fruity perfume. It was far fetched, but plausible. So, after they'd put the groceries away, he followed Samon to his room. "Mahiro, what are you doing?"

"What I want to."

Eyeing him cautiously, the mage opened his door and let the boy in. "Is there a reason for-"

"Not really." He looked at the two doors in Samon's room and smiled. One to the hallway, and one to his bathroom. If he was in posession of some stupid fruity smelling thing, it would be in there. "I need to use the bathroom."

"Er... go ahead." Ignoring Mahiro's strange behavior, and deciding that the boy as a whole could be classified as strange, Samon lay down on the bed and shut his eyes.

"Aftershave, brushes, ugh... everything here seems normal..." growling at the contents of the bathroom, Mahiro decided that Samon might just naturally smell sweet. Nothing here had that strange smell.

"I will repeat what I said earlier" said Samon with a confused expression, looking at the boy who had just made a mess of his bathroom "you are acting strangely."

"Samon" growled Mahiro "you are really making me mad."

"What am I doing?" Staring at the boy, he ran his fingers through his hair, that at some point had loosened and begun to come out of its ponytail. "As I see it, you're acting strangely, and-" he stopped talking and started coughing so heavily that he needed to lean against the wall for support.

He didn't seem too healthy, now that Mahiro thought about it. Even though he was young he'd looked tired and stressed when they'd fought. Very nearly having to deal with the apocalypse had to have that effect on him. Stress was something that Mahiro could understand. "Calm down. I saw from our earlier fight, when you stress yourself out you'll start coughing."

"Then... tell me..." Samon panted heavily "what is wrong with you?"

Trying to come up with a reasonable excuse wasn't hard. So many things could be wrong. "Yoshino."

"Yoshino? Are you concerned because of his absence?"

"No." Although, that was a blatant lie. He would love to have Yoshino around. "He betrayed me and wanted me to stay asleep for longer." Watching as Samon sat down on the bed and fixed his long hair, Mahiro wondered if there had ever been a time when Hakaze and Samon had been friends. It was slightly amusing. "He does often go against me, but this time I wish it hadn't been such a large betrayal."

"Do you miss Yoshino at all? He was your companion for so long."

"A little." This was a slightly uncomfortable subject. "Do you miss having your friends around when the Kusaribe clan was peaceful?"

"When I was your age?" Samon played with the ends of his hair, as if remembering something. "A little."

"Yoshino was very close to me. Out of everyone I could have taken with me, even after his betrayal I would still choose him." He crossed his arms and glared at Samon, wondering if the mage was even listening. "Do you think that it's right to trust him, Samon?"

"I am not sure." One unruly bit of hair stuck out of Samon's neat ponytail, giving him a stupidly childish look. "Can you trust me, after the entire mess with Hakaze?"

"Yeah. I feel that I can." It wasn't just because he found Samon's current state pathetic, but it was that the man didn't seem the type to go against him. Even his betrayal of Hakaze was halfhearted. By nature he seemed to be a very strong willed person, but also very kind. "Do you cough like that a lot?"

Samon narrowed his eyes at Mahiro. Was the boy who was ready to destroy the world for the same of finding his sister's killer really concerned about the health of his former adversary? "It's from stress. Trying to prevent the end of the world tends to have that effect."

"I'd just hate to see you any more weakened than you already are." The boy smirked "it's already pitiful, but..." he paused and looked at Samon "if it hadn't been for Yoshino, you would have succeeded."

"Possibly." Another faint smile crossed Samon's lips "if you think that I will just give up and accept defeat, then you are wrong."

"Not surprising. You and I are the same type of person." A sudden yawn escaped Mahiro's lips and without warning he began to feel very drowsy. "I'm tired."

"Well, you have been in a magic induced sleep for the past month, so it is quite normal for a sudden onset of fatigue to occur."

"Wouldn't sleeping for that long make me less tired?" Samon shrugged as Mahiro scowled. "Of course, you can't even get sleep right." At the moment, the scent of fruit was far from his mind as he fell onto the strange bed.

"Mahiro? Are you alright?" Stupid mage. Overreacting again. Waving him off, Mahiro pulled the covers up over him and frowned at the owner of the bed.

"Are you serious?"

"This is your fault. Now, go to sleep or leave. I'm tired." Samon lay down on the other side of the bed and shut the light off without protesting. Maybe it was the smell, or the warmth of the bed, but Mahiro had a few thoughts about why it might be better to share a bed with Samon than Yoshino.

They went like this;

1. I'm pretty sure that he won't try to rob me or run away while I'm sleeping.

2. Right now, he does seem genuinely concerned about me.

3. He actually smells pretty good.

Smiling, Mahiro closed his eyes and fell asleep, hoping that he wouldn't sleep as long as he had before.


	3. Weakness

Hello there, my two readers. XD

Here's the smut. And no, it's not Samon x Mahiro but it is smut, so shush. Warning: after this chapter, there is fluff to come.

Lots of fluff.

* * *

"Mahiro, are you awake?" Yoshino leaned cautiously over the blonde, whose eyes opened a crack to stare up at him curiously.

"It's early, Yoshino. Did you even eat breakfast?" Yoshino nodded. Yawning, Mahiro stretched out his arms and wrapped them around the brunette's neck, throwing him onto the bed in the process. "Did you bring me any?"

Pulling out a sandwich and a snickers bar, Yoshino shoved them both into the sleepy boy's hands and smiled. "Happy birthday, Mahiro."

"Oh, right." He shoved half of the sandwich into his mouth and swallowed it. "It's today. There's no other reason that you'd come to see me so early."

"Hm?" The sandwich was gone before Yoshino could blink.

"Nothing." The snickers bar was broken in half.

"We're going to be in high school in a few months." Chewing his half of the snickers bar, Yoshino smiled. "That'll be fun."

"There'll be bigger bullies." Mahiro grinned and punched his pillow. "And more girls."

"Right, I wanted to talk to you about..." before Yoshino could finish, Mahiro was kissing him, the taste of chocolate still on both their lips and tongues. Neither one knew how long it had been since they'd become 'friends with benefits' or however it could be referred to. When Mahiro dated, he didn't have any attachment to the girl, it was only for show. When they double dated they always went home alone; it was more fun for them to be together than to entertain the girls. The first time they'd done it... well, that had been exactly a year ago, on Mahiro's birthday, both extremely underage and inexperienced, but nonetheless they'd both come away from it happy and sore. Just like the last time, Yoshino didn't have any chance to protest, he was pinned down on the bed and found himself pantsless before he knew what was happening. Mahiro would stop if asked to, but he never was. "Nnnn... Mahiro..." before they'd even started, Yoshino was already blushing and squirming. It was evident that he'd grown a lot over the past year, every time they did 'it' he had to try harder to get it into Yoshino. This time didn't seem too hard, though. "I... I can't do this anymore, Mahiro..." breathed Yoshino between thrusts.

"If it hurts then I can get-"

"No, Mahiro! Us! I can't." His face had gone from flushed to stern.

"What are you trying to say?" Raising an eyebrow, Mahiro stopped and looked down at Yoshino.

The brunette took a deep breath before staring up fiercely at his blonde lover. "I have a girlfriend. I can't keep fooling around with you." That was certainly a boner killer.

Fooling around. The way he said it made it sound so wrong, so perverse. So dirty. "Get out." Quickly pulling out of Yoshino and turning his back to the other boy, Mahiro motioned for the door.

"Mahiro, stay calm. It's not like we were in a relationship or-"

"Didn't you hear me? GET THE FUCK OUT."

"Mahiro, calm down..."

The scene changed. He saw Aika, laughing, carefree, and then dead in front of him. A lifeless carcass. He would never be able to feel her warmth... never be able to hold her... being told she had a boyfriend and had never loved him. Being all by himself in a room covered in blood with shrill cries and harsh mocking tones. Of course, he could handle it, if Yoshino was there with him, but he wasn't.

Being alone.

So alone.

"Calm down..."

When he awoke from the piercing nightmare, he was curled up against Samon's body, breathing heavily, and clutching his shoulder so deeply that his nails broke the skin. "Mahiro, calm down." Samon's tone of voice was softer than usual. In some ways, comforting. As soon as he'd calmed himself a bit, he realized what had happened.

In the middle of the night, he'd woken up screaming and clung to the older man as if his life depended on it. His entire body was shaking from the shock of having his most painful memories played out before him. What's worse is that Samon didn't seem to mind. He didn't look entirely too concerned, perhaps because during the boy's long sleep he'd often screamed.

Am I truly that weak, wondered Mahiro, as Samon gently pulled off his hands and urged him back onto the bed. He'd shown his weakness, and, in a way, Samon had understood this. The commanding tone from his voice had dropped almost entirely. It was quite soothing, found Mahiro, to have someone pat his head and tell him to be calm, even if it did make him feel a bit like a child. With that thought in mind, he drifted off to sleep, with the older man's arms cradling him, his face buried in sweet smelling hair.

For the first time in a long time, Fuwa Mahiro didn't have any more nightmares.


	4. Perfume

To properly read this chapter, one must imagine Samon with a silly smile. It's difficult, but TRY MAN (OR WOMAN) TRY.

* * *

"Morning!" Evangeline was perky.

So were her breasts, noted Mahiro. Interesting. "Yeah, morning."

"Hey, do you smell something..." Mahiro sat down next to her "is that new cologne?" Ignoring her, Mahiro took a bite of some dry toast that was sitting on a plate in the middle of the table. "Are you sure that you didn't buy women's perfume?" Great. Just great.

Just as it seemed things couldn't get any more annoying, Samon brushed by her, hair out of its ponytail and uncharacteristically messy. "I could hardly get any sleep last night..." he said with a yawn. The sweet smell was even stronger than it was the other day. Evangeline looked like she was going to choke on her coffee, but managed to stifle her laugh.

The thoughts of what she might gather from the evidence made Mahiro turn slightly red. "IT'S NOT-" he tried not to lose his composure too much "it's only partially what you think..."

"Mahiro and I shared a bed," said Samon flatly, getting himself a much cup of coffee. "He was too tired to make it back to his room as a side effect of the month long sleep, so I allowed him to stay with me."

"Oh." The woman didn't seem as amused by that as by whatever crude fantasy she had previously been imagining.

"It was a one-time thing." Chewing his toast, Mahiro tried his best not look at Samon. "I'm not sharing a bed with any member of the stupid Kusaribe ever again."

From then on, even though Mahiro claimed that it was only a one-time thing, it would be noted that he ate fruit loops every morning, not because he liked them, but simply to cover the smell.

"And that is the end of that" remarked Samon one night, sighing and patting Mahiro's hair after the boy had had a rather strange fight with Evangeline over the price of cereal.

"Shut up" growled the boy "stupid fruity smelling mage."

"Huh?" Sitting up, Samon looked at Mahiro "fruity smelling?"

"Yeah." Shoving the mage back down as if he was a large pillow and not a full grown man who could kill him on a whim, he laughed. "You smell so much like fruit that it's ridiculous. Every time I sleep with you, I end up smelling too."

"I never noticed." Pulling at a strand of long pink hair, he brought it to his nose "but now that you mention it..."

"That's why I eat fruity cereal for breakfast."

"Oh, so I make you hungry then?" Laughing, Samon tried to sit up again and was shoved back down. The amount of strength the boy had was just unnatural, and his glare clearly said that he would like to know why he had to put up with the fruit smell. "It's probably because I wash my hair with women's shampoo at times. It's difficult to maintain otherwise."

"Are you sure that you're a mage?" Scowling, Mahiro propped himself up on his elbows-one on either side of Samon's chest-and stared at the man. (Though he had begun to doubt Samon's gender. He did have really soft hair and smell quite good.) "At least you don't taste like fruit. That would be scary."

"Oh?" Samon smirked "would you like to test that?" One of his arms was behind his head, and he lazily draped the other one over Mahiro's shoulders.

"I'd rather not." Let it be noted that if it was anyone other than Samon, he would have killed them on the spot.

Maybe Yoshino...

Actually, on second thought, Yoshino probably wouldn't taste very good at all. Samon actually bathes, so he might...

There was no way that he was actually considering it...

...and curiosity did, sooner rather than later, get to him.

Late one night, after they'd both gotten comfortable and Mahiro had won the verbal battle resulting from his want to snuggle into Samon's warm arms and press his face into the soft, sweet smelling hair, he decided that curiosity had to come before self respect.

Planting a soft kiss on the side of Samon's face, on his pale cheek didn't result in much of an analysis. Getting bold, he moved to Samon's lips and teased them with his tongue. The touch of the other man's lips on his tongue, the knowledge that those lips had bitten bloody by his endless worrying, it was intoxicating. He tasted like any human would. "So much for that..." mumbled Mahiro dejectedly. Samon's eyes opened a bit. It was getting hard to hide the shameful smile that crossed his features. "BASTARD!" Mahiro flung a pillow at him, only making the grin bigger "you were awake?!"

Samon hugged the pillow to himself and stared at Mahiro, smile fully showing. "Do you always try to kiss me in my sleep?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Calm down, shonen." Pushing his long hair away from his-as Mahiro was beginning to notice more and more-gorgeous face, he looked at the boy reassuringly. "I am not angry."

"Like I care." The top few buttons of Mahiro's shirt had come undone, and he couldn't help noticing Samon's stare. "Ah..." the mage reached forwards...

...and did up his shirt. "You are strange." Then, pushing one hand into Mahiro's blonde hair, he pulled the boy close and crashed their lips together. "Satisfied?" Panting slightly, Samon's hair had fallen from where it had been neatly tucked behind his ears and was tumbling over both of them.

"You have too much hair" said Mahiro, brushing away a few strands along with the growing awkwardness. Then, he was laughing. Samon smiled as well.

"It is funny" said the mage in a relaxed tone of voice. "The type of person who is exactly the opposite of the one you want turns into the one you love."

"Are you talking about you, or me?" It could be true either way. He wanted Aika, but he had loved Yoshino. No, he had wanted to love Yoshino. He loved... he looked up at Samon "I'm not in love."

"Do you love Yoshino then?" Rejection came as a shock. Especially after the boy's obvious advances.

"Yes. I love Yoshino." He leaned closer to Samon "but, I don't love you. I enjoy your warmth and your smell and your bed, but that's only until Hakaze and Yoshino come back."

What the boy was suggesting... it almost sounded like he felt that he was cheating. "Mahiro, if you enjoy those things, that is love. Or..." he kissed Mahiro again "have you just never had anyone to keep you warm or share a bed with you?"

"I have..." who do you have? The little voice in his head taunted him. Aika? She's dead. She never loved you. Yoshino? He has a girlfriend. He's manipulative, there's nothing for you there. Even Hakaze had told you that after you helped you, you would no longer be friends. That's right. Nobody loves you. "I have nobody. I need nobody."

"Until Hakaze returns, allow me to take care of you, Fuwa Mahiro."

"You know... I hate that." The smile was back for both of them.

"The idea of being taken care of?"

"When you call me by my full name." This time it was Mahiro's turn to give a kiss "it's Mahiro. Just Mahiro. Not shonen, or Fuwa Mahiro, or whatever else your perverted mind comes up with."

"Perverted?"

"Well yeah." Making Samon uncomfortable was unbelievably fun. "You're the pervert kissing a teenager."

"You... licking me in my sleep..." his heart was beating faster. He really was a pervert, wasn't he?

"Tch, stop freaking out. I was just teasing you." He flopped into Samon's arms, pushing the older man back against the bed. "Now shut up. I want to sleep." Soon they were both fast asleep, Mahiro's warm breath against Samon's neck, his form cloaked in the sweet smelling hair that he really did love so much.


	5. Earring

Yet another calm morning came, with Samon up before Mahiro, yet this time returning to his side with a large mug of coffee, which Mahiro insisted they share despite the close proximity to the kitchen. It had become a ritual for him to, without looking, feel around on the nightstand for his earring and shove it into the hole in his ear while still half asleep-something that Samon insisted he not do lest he hurt himself. Today, however, the earring didn't seem to be there. A quick glance at the ground told him it must have fallen behind the stand. "Samon, move this thing. My earring must have fallen behind it."

"You need to be more observant, shonen." Turning, Mahiro noticed that while Samon's right hand held the coffee, his left held his old earring, and a brand new one.

"Stop doing that."

"... Mahiro, pay attention when someone tries to give you a gift." Placing his coffee down on the afformentioned nightstand, Samon leaned close to Mahiro's face, and looked at his earlobe carefully. "You should not keep wearing this rusted thing. It will cause an infection. The one I bought for you is identical." He took the new earring and gently pushed it through the hole in Mahiro's ear. It did look almost identical to the old one, just a bit shinier. The mage had made sure that he'd bought a metal that would suit the boy's tastes and not be too bright.

"Samon, I know the feel of a talisman. Why would you give me something like this? I still have the ones Hakaze gave me." Mahiro's hand closed around the man's gift, that now hung from his ear.

"The princess's magic is indeed strong, but this one is special." He looked at the boy, who raised an eyebrow questioningly. "It is my magic. I am not a powerful mage, but it will mean something if you choose to see it that way."

"It means something." He smirked "but an earring is a girly gift. Next time get me a pocket knife, or a switchblade, or even better, a handgun."

"You have plenty of those. The earring is practical." Looking at Mahiro with a subtle smile, Samon gave the boy a kiss. "As with the Kusaribe's relationship with the Tree of Genesis, there must be a certain give and take in our relationship..."

Recalling something Yoshino had said to him about their relationship not meaning anything, he shifted his feet uncomfortably. That word made him remember things he shouldn't. "Do you like it when I sleep in your bed?"

"I do like being with you, Mahiro. A calm relationship is good for both of us."

"Calm, huh..." the teen thought about what Samon was saying.

Then, he thought about how the world had almost ended.

Then, he thought about how he had almost died.

Then, he thought about how he'd woken up screaming in the middle of the night and left marks on Samon's shoulders.

There wasn't really anything calm about it, as far as he could see. "Calm relationships don't suit me. I'm not that kind of person."

"Oh? How would you describe yourself?"

"I'm a shameless, ridiculous type of person who doesn't care about the condition of others unless they directly affect my own. To me, grief doesn't exist, it's only a form of loss.

"What about Yoshino? What type of person is he in your eyes?"

"The same."

"And I?"

"You..." his eyes fell. What could he say? It even confused him. "You're the worst type of person."

"How so?"

"You live for others, and you do genuinely want to save them even if they don't affect you in any way. I can't understand it." He ran his fingers through his blonde hair "or rather... I don't like it."

"You have said yourself, I am not selfish, is saving the world not a virtuous goal?"

"You'll never save me, Samon. Once I find Aika's killer, I won't care if the world's destroyed. So really, shouldn't you be killing me?"

"Mahiro, I want to save you." He clutched Mahiro's hand tightly.

Looking down at the large hand holding his, he frowned. "There isn't any saving me."

"Mahiro, I will save you. I will save you along with the world." Samon looked so grimly serious. It couldn't be that he just wanted to save them. He felt that he had to save them. "If possible, I will save Hakaze as well."

This subject was getting awkward. It made Mahiro want to scream angrily at Samon for being so stupid. "Is your cough getting better?"

"It is fine. I am able to heal." Samon avoided Mahiro's gaze. It was an obvious lie. He'd been getting worse, more stressed if anything, the calm caused by the trees was like the calm before the storm. What was healed by magic came back worse. He didn't want the boy to think that he had anything to do with it.

"You need to relax more." Mahiro glared at Samon, and then rested his head and all his fluffy blonde hair on the mage's lap. "What if you die trying to save the world?"

"It is better than not doing anything, Fuwa Mahiro. If I die, even if I am able to do one thing it will be enough."

"I was wrong, Samon. You and I are a lot alike." Getting up off the bed, Mahiro finished off the rest of the coffee and looked at the few grinds in the bottom of the mug. "I'm going to get breakfast." Whatever Evangeline and Natsumura had made was probably getting cold. They had been talking quite a while. Samon stayed behind to change out of his pyjamas, and as Mahiro walked down the hall by himself, Evangeline's shrill laughter echoing through the house, he swirled the coffee grounds in the bottom of the cup counterclockwise and frowned at the patterns they created. "You'll save me along with the world, huh? Samon..." he clenched his fists "It's selfish to say something like that. Shouldn't you try to save yourself first?"


	6. Fanservice

Like the title says... purely fanservice.

SO Yaoi. DO NOT READ IF YOU DID NOT COME FOR IT.

Silly fluff next chapter.

* * *

"Mahiro, get dressed." The boy was laying on Samon's bed, on his stomach, with his sweater around his shoulders and nothing else.

"Why should I?" Mahiro was reading, this time A Midsummer Night's Dream, flipping through the pages nonchalantly while propped up on his elbows.

"It's practical." No matter how much self respect he had, Samon couldn't help staring. From his point of view he could see the boy's thin, muscular legs as well as his well toned ass. Sitting down on the bed gave him an even better view.

"Is that code for you have a huge boner right now?" Looking over his shoulder at the rising tent in Samon's pants, Mahiro grinned. It was far too easy to make the mage do what he wanted. Reaching one hand over and down the mage's pants, he wrapped his thin hand with its black painted nails around Samon's hard part and slowly rubbed it up and down.

"W-what are you doing?" Samon's breathing got faster and his face turned red instantly, causing the boy to sigh. He really did have no experience, he was acting like he'd never gotten a hand job before.

"It's my fault, I'll take care of it." Nonchalantly flipping the page of his book with his free hand, he shot a sharp glare in Samon's direction. "Now be quiet, I'm reading." His hand tightened and he pumped a little faster, making Samon fall back against the bed with pleasure. Using his calloused fingers he rubbed the tip, forcing the older man to cum all over the boy's fingers. Mahiro frowned with annoyance. "I can't read like this, it'll ruin the book..." dropping his book, he went to the bathroom to wash his hands. There was a lot of it, noted Mahiro. If he kept sitting around naked he might end up having to do that on a daily basis. Just to make a point he shoved his middle finger, still covered in cum, in his mouth and shot Samon a disapproving look. "Tastes awful." He wasn't too sure what point he was proving.

"I'm taking a shower," said the mage, avoiding the boy's gaze. His normally calm face was flushed. Even his ears were red.

"Do whatever you want, I've got to take care of this." Falling back onto the bed, this time on his back with his arousal painfully obvious, Mahiro looked straight at Samon, licked his lips, and then picked his book back up with one hand. The other he used to stroke himself. It was easier to do with someone else watching, he found, but lowering the book for a second displeased him as Samon had darted off to have a cold shower moments after he'd looked away.


End file.
